


Count On Me

by gwynn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Slow Burn, connor as a dogsitter, sumo content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynn/pseuds/gwynn
Summary: A short fluff fic in which Hank asks Connor to dog sit Sumo. Connor takes Sumo out for a walk, everything goes haywire and Kara comes in to save the day. Kara offers to help take care of Sumo whenever it is needed and Connor agrees. Eventually, the dog sitting becomes an excuse for the two to spend quality time together.





	Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a thing. I decided to write a fairly short fic for my first ever DBH entry. I loved Sumo and I just wanted to write a fic where he's present alot. I also wanted more Connor/Sumo bonding so if DBH isn't going to give it to me, I'll make it myself.
> 
> The story starts out a couple of months after the pacifist revolution-good ending except Kara and Alice didn't go to Canada. Instead, they chose to stay with Markus in Jericho.

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Connor called out.

No response. Connor knocked continuously, each one louder than the last. He stopped upon hearing the loud thumping of feet on wood. He heard a grumble and a string of curse words before the door swung open.

An irate Hank Anderson answered the door with a cup of coffee in hand.

“I am glad to see you up early, Lieutenant.” Connor said.

Hank only grumbled in response before stepping aside to allow Connor to enter.

Connor’s first instinct was to look around. He smelled the familiar scent of freshly brewed coffee as he entered the living room. He noted how the living room looked slightly less cluttered since the last time he visited a couple of weeks ago. There were no empty dishes on the coffee table, Hank’s collection of books were neatly stacked on the shelf and there were no empty beer bottles in sight. Connor noticed Cole’s framed photo set up on the shelf.

“It’s 7am, what are you doing here?” Hank said as he walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed and took a bite of a greasy sandwich; one from that Chicken Feed place he frequents

“Captain Fowler is in need of your assistance in the department today.” Connor explained “He specifically asked me to make sure that you would come in time.”

“Fowler setting you up as my walking alarm clock now?” Hank spoke through a mouth full of chicken.

A bark distracted the two from their conversation. Sumo sauntered over to Connor, his tail wagging excitedly.

Connor knelt and patted the giant on the head “Good morning, Sumo.”

Sumo responded by nuzzling its head against Connor’s leg.

Hank set his mug down in the sink and acknowledged the two “Sumo’s taken a liking to you.”

“I have grown to like him too.” Connor responded, his hand still patting Sumo’s head

“Good ‘cause you’re watching him today.” Hank said as he walked towards the couch where his coat sat and he moved to grab it.

“Pardon, Hank?” Connor stood up, taken aback “We cannot bring Sumo to the department, I am certain that’s-”

“You’re staying here with Sumo. You’re not coming with me.” Hank said as he shrugged his coat on. “Fowler just wants me to come in so he could nag me some more.”

“I am meant to assist you in-”

“Yeah, so assist me.” Hank nodded at the kitchen “His kibble is in the top drawer, he needs to be let out after meals or else he gets cranky.”

Connor could only stand there, blinking. He wasn’t meant for tasks such as dogsitting. Hank could ask him to chase after a perpetrator in heavy traffic, could ask him to shoot at a group of armed men and could even ask him to sacrifice himself for a civilian. But instead, he asked Connor to take his dog out for a walk and he has no clue how to do it right. An array of questions ran through Connor’s head. _How much kibble should I be feeding him? How many times should I feed him? How long should I take him out for a walk? Is it safe to take him out for a walk with other dogs around?_

Before Connor could ask any of the questions, Hank has already muttered a “Good luck” and has slammed the door.

 

It was half past noon and Sumo was enjoying his lunch while Connor sat on the couch. He spent his morning looking for ways to pass the time. He picked up a book from Hank’s collection, he listened to some of Hank’s tapes and now, he’s watching an old reality show on TV. The show turned to a commercial break and a news report flashed. It was of a large crowd of rallyists surrounding the area which would be Jericho. Jericho is to be the first district solely inhabited by androids. It was one of Markus’ first demands and was also the one to be first granted by the President. This, however, was met with opposition by a number of anti-android parties. These parties moved to stop the construction of Jericho, claiming that androids should not be able to own property. The android community, on the other hand, saw Jericho as a spark of hope despite it only being in its first stage of development. Connor would often come to Markus, asking him of the future of Jericho. Markus would often speak of houses for androids to inhabit and a safe haven wherein they would no longer feel fear. The thought of it made Connor ache. He ached for the day Jericho can finally stand, for the day he can finally have a place to call home.

Before he can further revel in his thoughts, Sumo was already barking.

“I suppose it is time for a walk, Sumo.” Connor said as he fastened the leash to Sumo’s collar.

At the mere mention of a walk, Sumo has already started barking and bouncing around. Connor tried to calm him down by stroking his fur, but Sumo has already grown restless and fidgety. All Connor could do was lead the giant out of the door.

Sumo was already tugging at his leash before they were even past Hank’s garage. Connor, afraid to hurt the dog, could only follow Sumo’s lead. After passing a few blocks, they reach a fairly secluded park. Sumo seemed to calm down a little upon walking down the park’s pathway. Connor took the chance to survey his surroundings.

The pathway led to a small playground wherein a couple of children were running around. A woman sat on a nearby bench, watching over the little children. Trees towered over most of the area, the leaves rustling with the soft gust of wind. Connor turned to look at the far side of the park but before he could even turn, Sumo was already pacing himself to run.

Sumo ran along the pathway, reeling Connor in tow.

“Sumo, stay!” Connor shouted, remembering Hank’s commands.

Sumo didn’t falter. Connor kept with the dog’s pace, shouting every command he could remember. “Heel!”

The dog’s barking has already stirred attention towards them. The children stopped playing and were now gathered around the woman on the bench. The three were looking right at them, seemingly worried.

The sound of a whistle. Sumo abruptly came to a stop and turned to look at the origin of the sound. Connor turned to look too and from farther away he saw Kara on her knees with Alice standing beside her.

“Here, boy!” Kara called.

Sumo padded towards the sound and Connor followed, staring blankly ahead. He noted that Kara and Alice looked the same from when they last saw each other in the abandoned church. Kara was on her knees, her hand stretched towards them. A smile tugged on her lips. Alice was standing beside her, her hands resting on Kara’s arm.

“Good boy.” Kara said as she scratched behind Sumo’s ear.

“How did you do that?” Connor asked, his eyes still on Kara.

Kara looked up at Connor “Not good with dogs?”

Connor looked down at his feet and then at Sumo “No, I am not.”

“It takes some getting used to.” Kara stood up, patted dirt away from her knees and offered Connor a smile “Good to see you again, Connor.”  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This would likely have 2 to 3 chapters at the most. So, tell me what you think! Insights will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
